The Letter
by Going Rogue
Summary: Kim's final letter to the Rangers. Will be more chapters Will also be M for later chapters and talk of suicide
1. Prologe

**Kim's final letter to the rangers. BTW: They are all in thir 30's and Kate is adopted!.**

'Oh Hart get a grip if only you hadn't had wrote that letter you would still be with Tommy…' Kim thought her hazel eyes closing tears begging to fall. Upstairs slept her adopted daughter, Kaitlyn 'Kate' Amy Cooper-Hart who would soon become the Pink and Black Ranger of the Prism Rangers. At least she would when she woke up, if she read the note on her desk. Kim pulled out a pen and started writing her letter.

_Dear Rangers,_

_If you're Reading this…I Kimberly Ann Hart, am dead. I'm writing this because I truly have nothing else to live for._

_Jason__: You're like a brother to me and I love you big bro…don't worry about me ok? Take care of Kate for me with Trini…ok_

_Trini__: Trini Oh I missed you when you went to the peace conference! But now that you read this I'm dead…You're my sister an all. All I want you to do is to take care of Kate. She will soon be come a very strong Ranger._

_Zack: __Zack Oh How I wish you could make me laugh again…I really need it now._

_Billy: __You called me right after I broke up with Tommy and you understood why I did it…I hope you will understand now._

_Rocky__: Hey you Big Ape! Treat 'Sha right, god only knows how she fell for you…I'm kidding…your realtionsip is one I really wish I had…_

_Adam__: You're such a great ranger! You didn't want to be a frog but you were the mighty frog prince…I will miss you._

_Aisha__: Aisha! I will miss you so much 'sha…help Trini and Jason take care of Kate…they will need help. I love you sis._

_Kat__: Katherine…for sometime I was jealous of you. After Tommy's letter to me saying mostly about you I knew we had no longer together. You took my spot but I'm glad…we became friends later._

_Sincerely,_

_Kimberly Hart_

_P.S. Tommy…I love you._

Kimberly sighed as she picked up her pills. "Let's get this over with." She swallowed the pills hoping she would O.D. and die.

Five minutes later the phone started to ring a name flashing on the Caller I.D. was Scott, Jason

End of prologe.

Please review!

Don't be too harsh this is my first Power Ranger's Fan fiction!


	2. Chapter 1

The Letter

Thank you for all the Reviews! I don't own the Power Rangers…I only own the Prisma and Spirit force Rangers that's it! They all will soon appear but right now it's just Kate, Her friends, and her boyfriend, Matt. Thank you! Also in my fic Haley and Kim have been friends for a long time that's why she is included.

**Chapter 1**

Kate reached a hand out grabbing the ringing pink telephone in her room "Hello?" She whispered her voice thick with sleep. "Hey Katie!" A male voice said into the phone happiness going though it. Kate sat up and blinked, "Uncle Jason? Why are you calling it's…" She looked at the clock it read 5 am, "It's five am!" She heard a female giggle and smiled some, "Let me guess…you called to tell mom that Trini said yes right?" She heard laughter and smiled standing up. "I'll bring the phone to her."

Kate walked toward her mom's room and opened the door only to find her not there, "That's funny she's not in her room…one sec." She walked back to her room and saw something pink and black sitting on her desk, "That's funny…" She picked it up and felt a wave of power run over her, "Whoa…" She picked up the letter and opened it to read it,

_ Dear Kate,_

_ My baby I'm so sorry but by the time that you read this I will be gone. But I must tell you something important. You already know that I was the original pink power ranger and you dear…you are the pink and black ranger of the crane. I am proud of you and I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kate dropped the letter and gasped, "Jason…Guess what?" Jason answered, "What Kate?" She stuttered into the phone, "I-I'm a power ranger. But I'll go look for mom now…"

Kate ran down the stairs and almost dropped the phone at the site she saw. Kim was laying there on her side and not breathing. She screamed into the phone. "MOM!" Jason held his ear and said, "Kate, Kate what's wrong?" The poor girl was hysterical, "It's mom! She's not breathing and there are pill bottles every where."

He had it on speaker phone and Trini yelled into it, "WHAT?" Kate was rocking back and forth, "What do I do?" "Call an ambulance then I want you to call Billy tell him pterodactyl down ok, Aisha, calling her you might get Rocky, and Adam calling him you might get Tanya Tell all of them Crane down. Got that all Kate? Also what hospital?" Trini said trying to calm the girl down, "Um Reefside General." Jason's eyes widened some, "Did you say Reefside, Ok that's only one hour outside of Angel Grove. We will call Zack and Haley." He was careful not to say Tommy because of how the girl might react. "Ok…I'm going to call an ambulance now."

Kate hung up and called 911 telling them the emergency, before she could finish talking to the woman there was a knock on the door with the EMT's outside. She thanked the woman and got off the phone, grabbing the letter on the table marked, To the Rangers.

She opened the door and rushed out of the men's way. "Your mom is still alive." Said one of the men, "We are taking her to the hospital you can come if you want." She shook her head shaking some, "I have to make some phone calls to her friends then I'll have someone drive me over." One of the men smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Alright Miss Hart." Kate smiled weakly as they loaded her mother into the vehicle and drove off at full speed.

Kate ran back inside and closed the door. Picking up the phone she started to dial Billy's number hoping she would get him.

**Meanwhile with Trini and Jason.**

Trini had just gotten off the phone with Zack who said he would be at Reefside medical by eight. She looked over at Jason who was staring at the phone after he had gotten off with Haley. "Honey you have to tell him…" He looked at her and nodded some, "I know but what am I going to say? 'Hey Tommy this is Jason and you might not believe this but Kim tried to commit suicide and she's in the hospital I thought you might want to know.' Trini what am I going to say?" He held his head in his hands and sighed softly. Trini took the phone and kissed him softly, "I'll do it then…" Dialing the number she heard a very tired voice on the other side saw, "Jason I'm going to kill you…" "Tommy…It's Trini I have to tell you something…_Crane down_." Tommy's breath caught in his taught "Where?" He asked holding onto the counter top, "Reefside General." Trini said then looked at the time, "Listen Jason and I will see you there right?" "Of course…" He hung up and grabbed his communicator contacting the dino thunder team to tell them where he would be.

**Back with Kate**

Kate had told everyone she had to but she wasn't sure if she could drive herself to the hospital. Picking up the phone she called someone she knew would take her there, "Hey Matt…I need you to take me to the hospital…My mom's there. Ok I love you too…" She hung up and waited for his black Saturn to pull up seeing as he only lived down the street from her.

When she saw it she ran over to it and hopped into the passenger seat. "Ok Kate spill, what happened to your mom?" She looked at the carpet not wanting to look into her boyfriends blue gentle eyes, "My mom tried to commit suicide Matt, that's what!" Her hazel eyes clouded over with tears, "I already lost one set of parents I can't lose Kim…" She let out a sob and started to cry. "Kate…I'm sorry…" He whispered and kept driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

**Back with Tommy.**

When Tommy got to the hospital he saw Jason and Trini there. Jason was trying to get the receptionist to let him find out about Kim. "I can't tell you this information unless your name it Kaitlyn Hart…and since its not you will have to wait." As soon as the woman had finished talking a girl wearing pink and black with brown hair and hazel eyes blazing with anger ran past him followed by a boy wearing black and white with piercing blue eyes and black hair hanging in front of his face. "I'm Kaitlyn Hart and I would like to see my mother please." She pulled out her ID card and glared at the woman. "The doctor will be with you all in a second then. Kate caught sight of Tommy and glared some, "YOU! Do you have any Idea what you put my mother though!" She yelled and charged at him only to be held back by Matt. "Katie…sweetie stop." She tried to get out of her boyfriend's grip, "Why should I Matt! Answer me!" She was yelling and struggling to get lose. "Because he didn't know Kat sent those letters…" Trini said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Like Hell he didn't!" She tried again to get free but Matt just tightened his grip. Tommy stared at the girl and his friends, "What do you mean Kat sent letters." Kate stopped and stared at him, "You don't know the reason Kim broke up with you?" Tommy scoffed and glared, "Yeah she met some other guy…" Kate growled, "No it was because she got a letter from Kat telling her to break up with you…but if you had bothered to call her you would have known that?" Just then the doctor walked into the waiting room, "Kaitlyn Hart." Kate got out of her boyfriend's grip and looked at the doctor, "Yes, how is my mom?" She asked holding on to her boyfriend's arm.

"She is well in a coma" The doctor answered in which Kate's eyes widened and she fainted.

**End of chapter 1**

I know it was kind of short but I tried. Anyway next chapter you get to learn more about Kate and her powers, Along with more on Kim and Tommy. Please Review! It makes me happy to see reviews!!


	3. Chapter 2

The Letter

Thank you for all the Reviews on the last chapter! But I kind of want more because form the amount of hits this fic gets there should be more. Thank you to those who read and reviewed though! I'm using an idea that came to me from reading something. I think Blake and Hunter are really cool anyway so yeah they are adopted by Kim as well.

Chapter 2

Last time:

"Kaitlyn Hart." Kate got out of her boyfriend's grip and looked at the doctor, "Yes, how is my mom?" She asked holding on to her boyfriend's arm.

"She is well in a coma" The doctor answered in which Kate's eyes widened and she fainted.

This time:

Matt caught her before she hit the ground picking her up bridal style, "Is there another bed in her mom's room?" The doctor nodded and led all of them with him, "Right this way…I read Miss Hart's chart and there seems to be more family members, two boys." Matt cut the man off, "Blake and Hunter Right? They should be here soon."

Matt set Kate down on the bed and looked at Tommy, "Kate only thinks it was Kat's fault that Kim wrote the letter but it wasn't…" Tommy looked at him, "How do you know so much?" Matt smiled and pulled up his shirt sleeve showing a small bracelet with the word falcon in Latin, "You and I have more in common then you think, Dr. Oliver. At the moment I am against Kate's fellow rangers, but when I'm with her it's different. I don't hate her like I should. In fact she means the world to me." The door creaked open and two boys walked in with smiles on their faces one was blond and the other had black hair and Asian features, "As she should…she's our little sister after all." The blond said stepping toward the middle where two chairs sat. "Is our mom going to be ok, Matt, and don't lie to us." The black haired boy said slight worry in his voice. "She's in a coma, I'm sorry Blake."

Tommy watched the scene unfold and felt eyes burning a hole in his chest. He looked and saw the blond boy glaring with all his might at him. The boy held Kim's hand while both Matt and the black haired boys held Kate's.

"Hunter…Blake?" Kate whispered her voice slightly hoarse, "Hey Katie…" Both boys said with a smile. "You ok Crane?" Matt said kissing her forehead softly. Kate blushed at the nickname and reached for the water. "I've been better…I'm worried about mom." She stared off into the distance until Hunter tapped her arm, "Mom will be fine…she's been though so much worse."

The nurse walked in and looked at Blake and Hunter, "OUT! Only two at a time!" She said with a loud roar. Blake and Hunter smiled some and kissed Kim and Kate on the cheeks. "See you in a bit Katie. Be better Mom." Hunter said and slipped out the door. "Call Lizzie, ok Katie. She's with Grandpa ok?" Blake said flowing Hunter out the door.

Kate nodded and reached in her back pocket pulling out a pink and black cell phone she typed in a number and waited. On the other line she heard a small voice of a little girl say hello. "Lizzie…its Kate. Mom's in the hospital." She pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard three voices talking at once. "Grandpa, Aunt Day...she'll be just fine." A male voice asked a question "Yeah he's here." A female voice was heard as well "Yes I think he does. And Yes Aunt Day I'm mad at him." She smiled some, "Ok Lizzie…be good. Bye sis. I love you too and so does mom." She closed the phone and let out a soft cry resting her head against Matt's chest. "Its ok Crane…" Tommy watched the scene unfould and slipped out of the room a tear rolling down his cheek, "Kim…I still love you." He whispered and sat down in the chair by the door.

Inside the room Kimberly's hand twitched as if any second she would wake from her coma.

End of Chapter 2

I know its short and I'm not happy with it at all! Read the next chapter to find out if Kim wakes up! Chapter 3 up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

The Letter

Chapter 3

Last time:

Kim's fingers moved a bit as if she would wake up any moment

This time:

**Inside Kim's Mind **

Kimberly was flouting, "Kimberly…" She looked over and saw a younger version of herself. She was wearing pink and she looked so happy, "You're me!" Her younger form smiled at herself, "Of course I am!" She walked over and touched her older forms arm, "Why, Kim…You have so many to think about, Kate, Hunter, Blake, and…" Older Kim cut her off. "I know, I'm being selfish! But it hurts so much!" The younger form smiled, "But that's why you love Tommy…He will help you though that." The older form nodded and sighed, "Time to go back soon huh?" The younger form nodded, "Yep…soon…" The younger form disappeared in a pink light causing the older Kim to glow the same color. "I have four more to face…"

**In Kim's Hospital room **

Kate awoke with start and looked at the two yellow clad women next to her. One was a tall Asian woman the other was an African American woman just a little bit shorter than the Asian.

"Hey Aunt Trini, Aunt 'Sha…" Both women smiled at Kate, "Hey Sweet, How about we take you and your friends shopping?" Kate smiled softly, "Sure let me call them." She looked around a second and then looked at Trini, "Where's Matt?" Trini smiled softly, "I sent him to go eat something. He was just sitting here watching you sleep." Kate blushed softly and stood up pulling put her cell phone, "Ok, here goes nothing!"

**Phone calls **

Kate waited until she heard the click of the phone and with a smiled she said, "Hello Mrs. Carpenter." A kind woman on the other side was heard, "Oh hello Kate, dear, how are you?" Kate smiled more, "I'm OK is Ginny home?" The woman clicked her tongue, "No…She's at Kevin's…You'll get her there." Kate nodded and sighed, "Ok, Thank you Mrs. Carpenter." The woman chuckled softly, "Take care Kate." Kate sighed again, "I will." She hung up the phone and dialed Kevin's phone number, "Hey Katie!" A cheerful female voice said, "Hey Gin. I was wondering if you can call Ava and Ren so we all can go shopping." Ginny laughed, "Ok! Who's picking us up, your Mom right?" Kate sniffed some, "Matt didn't tell you?" Ginny had a confused tone in her voice, "Tell me what?" Kate sniffed again holding back tears, "I'll tell you when everyone is together ok?" Ginny let out a breath, "OK, but Kate…know that all of us are here for you." Kate smiled though her tears, "OK…Oh and before I forget My Aunt's are taking us ok?" Ginny laughed softly, "Right, I call them now. See ya in a bit!" There was a click and Kate closed her phone, "Their coming."

**Phone Calls End!**

Outside the hospital a battle started, "Rise! Grow and destroy those pesky rangers!" A voice said inside the mind of the monster.

Kate heard the musical tone on her communicator go off. She looked at Trini and Aisha with a smile, "Duty calls..." She ran outside to see the other rangers already fighting. She looked up and saw the evil White Ranger making his way over to her. "Morph Pink one…" He said his voice dark, "I refuse to fight you this way." Kate smiled and grabbed her morpher, "You got it! Spirits arise! Pink and black crane!" She morphed and stood in a fighting stance, "Ready for it!" She flew at him with a series of punches and kicks. He blocked but still she got some in. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, "We don't have to fight this way…" A purple knife flew by his head, "Let her go!" Kate looked and saw her friends holding weapons, "Do you want to die?" The yellow clad girl asked holding her sword daggers tightly. The White Ranger smiled and let Kate go. "I'll see you again Crane." He disappeared and she shivered from the lack of warmth. She stood there staring at her new teammates, "Is she evil too?" The red clad boy asked only to be hit by the yellow clad girl, "You're so stupid! She's not evil, Kevin!" The boy held his head, "That hurt Ginny!" They all demorphed and smiled at Kate, "Hey didn't expect you to be pinkie…" Ava said with a laugh, "I did. After all her mother was the first one, but she's not just pink. She's Pink and Black." Ryan Ava's boyfriend said with a laugh. "I guess this is going to be fun." Kate said with a laugh and started back in the hospital.

End of Chapter 3

I know it was mostly Kate but Kim will wake up soon


	5. Chapter 4

The Letter

The Letter

Chapter 4

The long awaited chapter! Sorry

Last time: She stood there staring at her new teammates, "Is she evil too?" The red clad boy asked only to be hit by the yellow clad girl, "You're so stupid! She's not evil, Kevin!" The boy held his head, "That hurt Ginny!" They all demorphed and smiled at Kate, "Hey didn't expect you to be pinkie…" Ava said with a laugh, "I did. After all her mother was the first one, but she's not just pink. She's Pink and Black." Ryan, Ava's boyfriend said with a laugh. "I guess this is going to be fun." Kate said with a laugh and started back in the hospital.

**This time: **

Kate entered the hospital a smile on her lips, "Hey mom I'm going to go shopping with Aisha and Trini, be back soon." She said to her sleeping mother then left walking past Tommy a standoffish look on her face.

When she saw Aisha and Trini she smiled, "The other girls are outside." They nodded and walked out the hospital doors, Aunt Trini, Aunt Aisha, These are my best friends." The girls smiled brightly each holding purses in their arms, "Intro's girls!"

A girl clad in yellow stepped forward a sweet smile on her lips. She had long curly brown hair that fell a little past her thin shoulders. She had a thin figure and long fingers good for playing the piano, "I'm Jennifer Carpenter, but please call me Ginny, Yellow Scorpion Ranger."

The girl in Orange stepped forward as well her black hair bushing the edge of her waist softly, slightly Asian features made her stand out form the other girls, also the brightest smile one could have. Her dark brown eyes roamed sky before she rested them on Trini and Aisha, "Ava Reggs, Orange Tiger Ranger."

The bright purple of the last girl's shirt made her very easy to see, she smiled brightly at everyone her dark hair flattering her oval shaped face prettily. She was obviously the tallest of all the girls, but this wasn't saying much because Kate stood at about five foot four while the others were just a bit taller. She bowed slightly, "Lauren Wilkes, Purple Coyote"

Kate smiled, "So now that the intros are done…lets go shopping!" Kate had the energy and shopoholic tendencies like Kim. The older yellow rangers smiled at her perkiness and walked to Trini's car. They all climbed in and road down to Reefside Mall.

At the mall the girls had gone shopping at many of the shops. When they got to the food court the newest female rangers dragged Kate off to talk. "Ok, Kate…spill." Ava said Kate looked down and sighed softly, "My mom tried to kill herself…" The three girls eyes went wide and Kate was grabbed into a group hug by three tiny girls, "Oh Katie! We're sorry!" Kate broke down and held onto them tears falling down her face. Oh boy this was going to be along shopping trip.

With Kim and Tommy.

Kim's arm twitched when Tommy entered the room. Glad that he was alone he went and sat next to her. "Kim…come on Beautiful, you have to wake up." He brushed her hair back with a finger and leaned his lips in to kiss her cheek.

At that moment Matt walked back in sweat covering his hair, "What are you doing?" He asked his voice holding question, one that wasn't confused just curiosity. Tommy pulled away from Kim's cheek but his hand still rested in her hair, "I was trying to get her to hear me." Matt smiled then looked at the empty bed next to Kim, "Where's Kate?"

"Shopping with Trini, Aisha and the girls."

"That's going to take forever."

Tommy laughed softly, "If she's anything like her mom it will."

"Oh believe me she could spend all day in one store and come out with noting…She mostly drags me along for the ride."

Tommy laughed again, "Yep just like her mother."

After the conversation died down, Matt shifted feeling slightly awkward next to the former white ranger, "Can you tell me something?" He asked looking at the older man with slightly sad eyes. Tommy looked at Matt noticing the look in his eyes, "Shoot."

"Does it ever get easier? Do I have to keep fighting how much I want Kate? I love her, but it's so hard for me to be around her without almost hurting her."

Tommy looked at Matt with a slight smile, "Don't think about it and maybe…It will be easier. I'm not sure how I survived being a teen with Kim around." Matt laughed slightly. "Especially when we went to the beach…"

"I can tell you…you didn't do a very good job Handsome." They turned and stared into the open eyes of the former pink ranger.

She was awake…more importantly she was alive. "Kim!" Tommy said then leaned down kissing her hard on the lips.

It was then Kate walked in holding shopping bags in her hands tightly, "What are you doing to my mom?" Kim let out a soft laugh, "Hello to you to Katie." Kate's eyes went wide, "MOM!" Kate ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly, "Why mom, why?" Kim's eyes filled with tears, "I couldn't take the pain babe…I'm so sorry I put everyone though this." Kate let her mom go and was grabbed by Matt, "Hey love no more crying right?" She nodded and slowly stopped crying into his chest, "Oh Matt…she's alive…" Matt looked over at Tommy and Kimberly and led his girlfriend out of the room where she was met by her brothers and held till she stopped shaking.

Tommy looked down at Kim, "Kim I'm-" Kimberly cut him off, "No Tommy, I'm sorry…I can't help it, Handsome…I still love you." She looked away from him tears pooling him her eyes, "And you should meet someone…she's with her Grandpa right now…but they'll bring her down soon." Tommy blinked, "Who should I meet Kim?" Kimberly looked back at him with tear filled eyes, "You daughter…"

Meanwhile outside the hospital a white van pulled up and parked letting out three people, a blond woman, a graying man and a little nine year old girl. "Dana…are you sure Kim wants Lizzie here?" The Man said holding the nine year olds hand. "Yes dad…I'm sure."

Chapter four end.

Cliffhanger I know…but at least this chapter is out…I'm working on Chapter five now and it should be out soonish. Again I am so sorry for the delay! Hearts to everyone who's stuck in there with me!


	6. Chapter 5

The Letter Chapter Five

I have come to the decision that Kat is going to be in the story. I don't actually hate her she's a really good character. You'll see why Kate blamed her though.

Last Time:

Tommy looked down at Kim, "Kim I'm-" Kimberly cut him off, "No Tommy, I'm sorry…I can't help it, Handsome…I still love you." She looked away from him tears pooling him her eyes, "And you should meet someone…she's with her Grandpa right now…but they'll bring her down soon." Tommy blinked, "Who should I meet Kim?" Kimberly looked back at him with tear filled eyes, "You daughter…"

Meanwhile outside the hospital a white van pulled up and parked letting out three people, a blond woman, a graying man and a little nine year old girl. "Dana…are you sure Kim wants Lizzie here?" The Man said holding the nine year olds hand. "Yes dad…I'm sure."

Story start

Once they walked inside Lizzie let go of her grandpa's hand and ran to her sister and brothers, "Guys!" The siblings hugged while Matt stood up and shook hands with the adults, "Hello I'm Mathew Peace, Kate's boyfriend, you two must be her Aunt and her Grandpa." The man smiled, "Captain William Mitchell and this is my daughter…" The woman stepped forward and smiled, "Dana Grayson, my sister is ok right?"

Kate let go of her siblings and ran over to her boyfriend. "Aunt Day, Mom's going to be fine Tommy's with her now." Lizzie looked up when she heard Tommy, "Daddy?" She blinked. Kate nodded and took Lizzie's hand, "You want to see him?" Lizzie grinned and ran dragging her sister behind her, for a nine year old she was strong. Kate laughed softly, "Hey Phoenix, no need to drag me." Lizzie grinned up at her older sister, "I'm just excited…Caney." Kate laughed and knocked on her mom's door, "Mom…Lizzie's here."

**Meanwhile in Kim's room**

Kim tried to smile at Tommy, "I knew you would be here." She whispered looking down at her blanket. Tommy put his hand on top of Kim's, "Kim…why?" Kim shook her head and sighed, "I don't know anymore…I just…I need to tell you something." Tommy blinked leaning toward her a bit, "What?" Kim looked away. "The reason I wrote the letter was because," She was interrupted by the voice of her daughter, "Mom…Lizzie's here." Kim gasped softly and smiled, "Alright come in."

Tommy was floored when he saw the girl. She was no older then nine with caramel hair like Kim but what startled him was her eyes. She had his eyes to a T. "Kim…Is this?" He was staring at her and noticed the tears in her eyes, "Kim?" Kim looked up at him. "Remember that Christmas when I came back to visit?" Tommy nodded how could he forget they had made love till it was almost time for her to leave…then she sent the letter. The pieces fell in to place. "My daughter? Ok but why did you write the letter I would have helped you!" Kim looked ashamed and sighed softly, "I got a letter from Kat. She was just telling me how everything was going but she was worried because you seem distracted. She thought I should come back and take her powers. I couldn't do that though because I was pregnant, so I wrote the letter." She whispered staring at the ground.

Lizzie studied her father and smiled softly, "Daddy…right?" She said tilting her head to the side slightly. Tommy nodded, "Yeah…you're…Lizzie?" She grinned and hugged his waist tightly, "Yep! Elizabeth Dana Hart-Oliver." She said her face bright.

Kate slipped outside so she could talk with her other rangers, "So guys…what are we going to do?" She looked up at Kevin the current red ranger. Kevin McAlister was a handsome teenager, "All-American" brown hair and blue eyes. He brushed the locks out of his eyes and shrugged, "I'm not sure…Falconus is after you, Kate because you are the Crane. The Crane and the Falcon are matting spirits." Kate blinked for a second, "Wait…you mean…who ever is behind that mask is my true love?" She asked running a hand though her hair softly. Ginny nodded "Yep. He could be anyone really I mean even the guy next door."

Kate stared off into space when her eyes settled on her boyfriend who came with coffee in his hands. "So…your mum see Lizzie yet?" He asked rubbing a small bruise on his arm after he handed Kate a cup. Kate nodded, "Yeah…think you could get me some food babe?" She asked smiling softly. "Of course." He said grinning a bit.

Looking back at the rangers she asked, "How long you guys been rangers?" Jake the quiet blue clad ranger answered softly, "About 3 months now. We have been working with your mum but we knew we were going to be getting another ranger soon." Ryan cut him off nodding brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, "Yeah…Miss. H's powers kept going out. Silver isn't a very reliable color." He said smiling softly. Kate blinked, "My mom was the Silver ranger?" Ryan nodded, "Yeah Silver Crane to be exact…her powers were going down and we knew we would get either our Pink Crane soon or the White Falconus' spell would break and we would get the White Falcon." Kate nodded and idea coming into her head.

"Guys…Matt's the White Ranger!"


End file.
